dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Triads
The San Fierro Triads are large gangs originating from Hong Kong, who have since moved to San Fierro. There are three Triad factions in San Fierro consisting of a set hierarchy with small sets answering to larger sets; the Blood Feather Triad, which would later be slaughtered by their rivals, the Da Nang Boys; the Red Gecko Tong, which is led by Ran Fa Li; and the Mountain Cloud Boys. The most prominent gang in the group, the Mountain Cloud Boys, is operated by the blind Wu Zi Mu and answers to the Red Gecko Tong. The sets of the SF Triads are heavily involved in joint operations and avoid violent conflict between the Triad factions, with the Mountain Cloud Boys establishing an alliance with the Red Gecko Tong. The SF Triads are also allied with the Grove Street Families, and are rivals with the Mafia (Leone Family, Forelli Family, Sindacco Family), the Da Nang Boys, and the Loco Syndicate. In addition to their bases of operations in San Fierro, the SF Triads also own and operate a casino hotel venture called The Four Dragons Casino on the southern tip of The Strip in Las Venturas; ownership is shared between Wu Zi Mu, Ran Fa Li and protagonist Carl Johnson. Because of intense Mafia pressure in the city, the Triads attempted to flex their muscles to show the Mafia that they can hold their own casino on The Strip. While the SF Triad's prime business is gambling, Wu Zi Mu has shown motivations towards robbery and street racing Carl Johnson, having been exiled from Los Santos after the fall of the Grove Street Families, works for Wu Zi Mu's faction and helps them to destroy the Loco Syndicate and neutralize the Da Nang Boys (the Triads, on the other hand, seem to be on neutral relations with San Fierro's other gang, the San Fierro Rifa). In return the Triads aid Carl in Breaking the Bank at Caligula's robbing Caligula's Palace, give him a share in The Four Dragons Casino, and help him in seizing Madd Dogg's mansion back from a Vagos drug dealer so the Grove Street Families could spearhead their return. The mansion serves as CJ's own base of operation in his return to Los Santos. San Fierro Triad members don all-black suits or all-grey suits. While the Triad gang members appear on the streets in Chinatown and Calton Heights in San Fierro. Strangely, they do not appear on Las Venturas streets, even areas surrounding the Four Dragons Casino, although they can be seen on several cutscenes and missions. They usually wield AK-47s and pistols, however in certain missions they can be seen with different guns. The Triads are an East-Asian gang based in Portland Island, Liberty City. Though the Liberty City Triads appear to be a petty street gang, it is evident that they are beginning to dabble in organized crime; including extortion, most notably that of Mr. Wong's Laundrette, which had been the source of several problems for the Leone Family, as well as pushing drugs for the Colombian Cartel via "Chunky" Lee Chong. They also own The Turtle's Head fish factory in Callahan Point, Portland. In GTA III, they are the initial enemy of Claude, while he works for the Leone family. An all-out war between the Triads and the Leones erupted as the Triads attempted to muscle in on Leone businesses in Chinatown. The war concluded after three of the Triad warlords were assassinated and their fish factory was destroyed by a Leone truck bomb (ironically, the warehouse used to belong to the Leones until the Triads blew it up). While it is improbable that the Triads were finished in Liberty City, they were definitely irrevocably weakened because of the loss of their most powerful asset. In GTA LCS, the Triad gang's unnamed leader and some other gang members were killed by Toni Cipriani after his mother had assumed that he left Liberty City because he was scared of the Triads. He proved her wrong. After the Sindacco Family were forced out of Portland, the Triads became a big problem for the Leones as they started moving in on the rest of Chinatown. Massimo Torini of the Sicilian Mafia had predicted them to do so. It was part of his plan to destroy all other mob influence in Portland. Toni was sent to follow Torini through Chinatown for information, but he was spotted by the Triads, whom he killed during his escape. The Triads later retaliated by blowing up Salvatore Leone's warehouse in Callahan Point. In GTA III, Triad members wear blue boiler suits and black bandannas. They carry baseball bats and pistols. In GTA Advance they wear cyan suits, and they drive Wongs instead of Fish Vans. In GTA LCS, they wear blue tracksuits with their gang logo on the back, with black or blue pants, and black sunglasses. They carry meat cleavers and pistols. Category:Organizations